World is Mine
by Cassie Chann
Summary: Happy Birthday Allen! You really are the World's Number One "Princess" xD Yullen, of course! -WARNING : FAILED ATTEMPTS AT HUMOR-


**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or the vocaloid song World is Mine OR the original (from animelyrics) and the parody lyrics(I just edited the original one and added in the different stuff) :D **

**The youtube video for this fanfic's inspiration is here :D **/watch?v=OF36A-y7eSg

**OH! And NOTHING is in chronological order! It changes after every break :)**

* * *

_The number one princess in the world_

_Know how to treat me that way, okay?_

_-----_

_First thing, notice when I have a different ribbon tie from usual_

_

* * *

_

"Kanda~! Notice anything different about me?" Allen cheerfully asked Kanda.

"No."

"My clothes?"

"No."

"My shirt?"

"… No."

* * *

_Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at Tim, do I make myself clear?_

_

* * *

_

"Look _closer_!!"

"No."

"Jeeze, prick." Allen looks away and directed his gaze to Timcanpy. 'Heh heh heh!'

The next thing Kanda knew, he was trying to get a certain flying golden ball out of his face.

* * *

_Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words_

"Kanda~"

In the near distance, "_Innocence, invoke_!"

"…"

"_DISAPPEAR!!_"

When Kanda came closer to Allen, he fumed, "At least respond!"

To which, Kanda just looked away "…"

* * *

_If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!_

_

* * *

_

Allen stuck his right hand out, signalling Kanda to hold it.

But Kanda just looked at it and strode off.

Then Allen took action. Charging forward, he held Kanda's right with his left while pacing his strides to Kanda's and pretended nothing happened. He knew now that Kanda can't break free from the hold if he used his left.

'He he he!'

* * *

_I'm not really saying anything selfish_

_I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute_

-----

_The number one princess in the world_

_Realize that, hey, hey_

_Keeping me waiting is out of the question_

_Who do you think I am?_

_Somehow I would already like to eat mitarashi!_

_Go get it immediately_

_

* * *

_

"Jeeze, where is that prick!" Allen scanned the dock. "He was supposed to meet me here _minutes _ago!"

Then in walked said prick…

Allen sat down inside the boat waiting to take them out for their next mission and instructed, "BaKanda! You're late! I don't think I can wait till we get to a restaurant! Go get me some mitarashi dango from Jerry NOW. I'm craving for them already!"

* * *

_What? Not calling me Allen is a mistake*_

_Moyashi is not permitted_

_Well? Are you clearly hearing my name? Come on

* * *

_

"Kanda, stop calling me Moyashi, its Allen!!!"

"Moyashi," Kanda replied.

"INVOKE!"

"DAMN YOU, MOYASHI!"

"KANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

-Please wait…-

* * *

_Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?_

_Come and take me away_

_If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"

* * *

_

"Hey, how about a ride on a white horse?" Allen asked.

"A white horse? That's like a general."

"… Aren't Princes usually a general?"**

In the near distance, they walked past a once clean mural, now drawn on with Tiedoll's latest piece of artwork.

Of Allen and Kanda.

In that split second, Kanda's evil aura enveloped him and Mugen was sheathed.

Well, you know what happens next.

* * *

_I'm not really saying anything selfish_

_But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?

* * *

_

Kanda stalks away but soon found himself immobilised by a certain white-haired moyashi clinging onto him.

"Let go."

"NO!"

Sighing, Kanda suddenly thought of the perfect punishment. "You're going to get it tonight." He told Allen, ending off with an evil smirk.

"Eh?!"

* * *

_My very own prince in the world_

_Realize that, look, look_

_My stomach is empty_

_Reticent and blunt prince_

_Come one, why! Just notice it soon_

_You definitely don't understand! Don't understand..._

_Scone, éclair, shortcake_

_Mitarashi dango made with soya sauce_

_Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it_

_Don't think that I'm a selfish girl_

_Even I will be able to do it if I try_

_You will regret this afterwards

* * *

_

'GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~'

"Moyashi…" Kanda started in a threatening tone.

"What?" he asked, with the oh-so-cute innocent face.

"Are you _always_ thinking about food?"

"Uh no…"

Kanda looks a little disgusted.

"FINE! I'll show you I don't! I won't eat so much!"

"Yeah right."

"I'll hold myself back! I can do it if I try!"

* * *

_It's natural! Even for me_

_-----_

_The number one princess in the world_

_See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?_

_Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?_

_"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away_

_...I think this person is dangerous though

* * *

_

Clearing the Akumas around the vicinity, Allen stalked off, still quite pissed at the older male. (who, sadly, said male is his partner for this mission)

Though he was suddenly pulled back into a hug while Kanda slashed at the last Akuma, which suddenly charged forward in an attempt to land a blow on the Exorcists.

"I think you left eye has some defects. You should get it checked… Moyashi."

* * *

*I have no idea if this is the correct translation for "Aren no machigai desho". It just sounded right and I put it in. Please tell me if you know the real translation! T.T

**It looks wrong somehow -.-

**A/N:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN! XD With love, me and Yuu-chan! xD

**Sorry about the translations and all.** **I'm self-learning Japanese after all… **

**By the way, if you guys want the Kanda version (yeah it's a response to this song) do tell me!** **I mean for the translation and all (If you don't mind my crappy translation)… It might take a while though… In the meantime, please review? :D And no flames please. I know this isn't really great and all but just give me tips, kays? :)**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :****D**


End file.
